Awfully Fond
by makotot
Summary: It's APH yuri week! February eighth to fourteenth, and each day has a new prompt, featuring the ladies of Hetalia as well as some Nyotalia. Please enjoy! I do not own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Feb. 08 - Opposites / Balance

Ukraine x Belarus

Differences

Russia's sisters were very different. He had to admit that. One could say that they were almost polar opposites; with Ukraine, the older, being prone to crying when she was upset, but also a happy person overall, and Belarus, the younger, harboring a mean demeanor and somewhat stoic personality. Though, they seem to overcome those differences most of the time. And other times they don't. This was one of those times.

"Russia! Save me! Belarus is scaring me!" Ukraine hid behind her younger brother, gripping onto his scarf while he gave her a quizzical look. Not a minute later, Belarus rounded the corner, stopping at the sight before her. Ukraine let out a small squeak before using Russia's scarf to cover her head. He gave a wary smile.

"I'm sure Belarus is just playing, Ukraine. Right, Bela?" She had her arms crossed over her chest, looking to the side.

"Yeah, of course."

"See? It's alright, Rai, you can come out now!" Russia had long since gotten used to his sisters' antics, and knew how to deal with them. Ukraine slowly lifted her head and peeked around his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Da, look. It's fine to come out now." Nodding, she walked over to face her sister.

"I don't know what I did to make you chase me Bela, but I'm sorry-"

"It's nothing." Belarus interrupted. And it was; Ukraine hadn't done anything to provoke her sister's earlier actions, Belarus was just mean. That, and she didn't know how to deal with her feelings. She secretly had a soft spot for her older sister, but, of course, she would never tell her that.

Later that day, Belarus was trying to enjoy a quiet evening at home, but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about the occurrence with her siblings earlier and what her sister had done. Or, rather, what she had said. She had apologized, when she had done nothing wrong. It's not like it wasn't a normal thing, but it was bothering Belarus more than ever tonight. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't stand the thought of her sister thinking she had done something wrong when she hadn't. 'She's probably crying about it right now... I had better go apologize.' Telling herself this, Belarus got ready to go outside and set off to see Ukraine.

Stepping up to the small house, she quickly knocked on the door. It wasn't long before she heard her coming. Cringing at the loud timpani noises, she looked up as Ukraine opened the door.

"Oh? What are you doing here, little sister?" She asked before something like realization crossed her face. "Oh, is it because of earlier? Oh, Bela, I'm sorry! Please don't scare me again, I-"

"It's fine!" Belarus shouted, shaking her head. Ukraine abruptly stopped her rambling, staring at her sister in surprise. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, so stop apologizing." She let out a sigh before quietly continuing, "I... I actually came to apologize. For earlier. I'm sorry." Furrowing her brows and looking to the side, Belarus refused to meet her sister's eyes until she heard sniffling, and turned to see Ukraine tearing up. She had her hands clutched to her chest, something she'd do when she was worked up, and a habit she'd had since she was small that only seemed to worsen over the years.

"Big sis? Hey, don't cry! I-Ah!" Belarus let out a muffled yelp when Ukraine pulled her face into her chest, smothering her.

"I'm sorry, that was just so sweet of you to say! You never say nice things like that, little sis!"

"Yeah, yeah, I can't breathe!" She gasped out.

"Oh, sorry!" Ukraine immediately released her younger sister, who stepped back and tried to get air into her lungs. When she looked over at Ukraine again, she was still teary eyed and smiling fondly.

"Okay, we don't need to bring this up again. Alright?" Ukraine almost asked why, but thought better of it.

"Alright! You got it, Bela!" She raised her arms up quickly, making her breasts bounce slightly. Belarus rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that played at her lips.

It was always best when they got over their differences.


	2. Chapter 2

Feb. 09 - Nature / Weather

Nyo!America x Nyo!Canada

Hike

Canada adjusted her hat on her head, stepping up to the door before knocking. Crashing sounds could be heard from inside the house before the door opened, revealing America.

"Oh, Canada? What're you doing here?" She yawned while lazily swinging her bat over her shoulder.

"America, you promised me you'd come take a nice hike with me today. Remember?" Canada furrowed her brows and sighed.

"I did?" America paused, before blinking and then remembering. "Oh, yeah, I did! Ha, don't worry, man! I got everything all ready last night!" She laughed before disappearing into her house before coming back out with a large backpack filled to the brim.

"Everything... What did you pack?" Canada prodded at the bag before America opened it up, revealing it's contents.

"Just the basic necessities! Snacks, soda pop, oh, and my camera!" She grinned broadly while pulling out a large camera with a neck strap, letting it hang like a necklace. Canada sighed.

"The camera's a nice touch, but I don't think chocolate bars and sugary drinks will give us the energy we need to take this hike."

"No worries, dude! I packed some water bottles and fruit, too!" She said, tossing Canada a bright red apple.

"Well, alright. Are you ready, America?"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

They then set off, Canada leading the way, and America using her baseball bat as a walking stick, to take a small hike through the woods on the mountains. It was mid morning when they had started climbing, and afternoon was starting to take over after they climbed a respectable distance. It was then they decided to stop for a break.

"Hey, Canada, check it out! How cool is this?!" America shoved the camera into Canada's face, showing yet another picture of the forest scenery. It was nothing new, but Canada smiled nonetheless.

"That's nice. Do you want to stop here for lunch? I made us a picnic basket."

"Really?! That's sounds awesome!" America immediately threw her bag on the ground, sitting on a rock beside Canada and waiting eagerly. Canada rolled her eyes and grabbed the picnic basket from beside her, taking out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and other snacks she had made. They both ate happily, even though America expressed her anger at the lack of hamburgers. Afterwards, they set on their way again, climbing at a steady pace. Almost as steady as the rate that America was going through the snacks in her bag. She made them both stop when she spotted a small cave nearby, ivy clinging to it's walls and water dripping from the ceiling.

"Hey, hey, come on, come on, let's go check it out! An old cave, how cool is that?!" Before Canada could express her concern, America was already running towards the entrance, laughing loudly along the way.

"America, wait! I don't think this is a good idea!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" And with that, she disappeared inside the cave, ignoring Canada's quiet pleas. Seconds turned to minutes as Canada waited, being greeted by nothing but silence. Silent tears began to pour down her face, and she hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold.

"Oh, America! Please come out!" Her ears then picked up the sound of echoing footsteps, and she looked up to see America stepping out of the cave with a smile on her face, even though her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Hey, you didn't even come in with me! That was so rude." She stopped once she saw Canada's tears. "Hey, Canada? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing!" Canada quickly turned away, trying to hide her tears. America inspected her closely before smiling gently and clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, were you scared out here all alone? Were you crying?" She teased.

"I was only worried about you, you idiot!" They both stopped at the sudden outburst, then Canada turned away again, her face warm. America laughed loudly.

"Hey, now, don't tell me you like me! That's it, isn't it?! I knew it! You like me!"

"What?! No, I don't! I don't know where you even get the thought!" Despite Canada's protests, America continued her teasing. The sun, though blocked by the trees, shone overhead, slowly making it's descent in the sky. Even though Canada was reluctant to admit it, it turned out to be a pretty nice hike.


	3. Chapter 3

Feb. 10 - Dance / Movement

Seychelles x Nyo!France

Twirl

"What do you think? Does it really look okay?" Seychelles stood back, inspecting herself in the mirror. She was wearing a thin strapped V-Neck dress that stopped just above her knees, and was a dark red color that almost matched her ribbons and complimented her dark skin.

"Oui, oui, darling, you look magnificent!" France, the one who had given her the dress to wear, crooned. They had gone through multiple other dresses that day, since France often felt the need to dote on Seychelles, who was like a younger sister to her.

"I don't know," Seychelles sighed, bringing a hand to her face. "It's nice, it really is, but I think I'll stick to my old dress, for today."

"Ah, suit yourself, mon ami." France lied back on the couch, her face resting in the palm of her hand. She waited as Seychelles changed back into her signature bright blue dress. "It really is a shame, though, mon cher. Such pretty dresses, never to be worn."

"Oh, no, I'll wear them, France, I swear!" France gave her a quizzical look. "Just... not today." She laughed nervously. Seychelles really did mean to wear all the dresses and outfits France gave to her, she just never did. They all remained hanging in her rapidly filling closet.

"Nevermind, nevermind, mon cher. It is alright. Besides, we have other things to get ready for, non?" France was right. Seychelles was having a party later, and France had come to help her prepare.

"Right! Oui! Time to get started!" Seychelles smacked her fist to her hand, smiling eagerly. France shook her head, standing and heading in the direction of the kitchen. Seychelles insisted that she could make a cake all by herself, so France reluctantly left her to it, instead tending to the other treats that needed making. All the windows in the house were open, letting the warm sun and slight breeze inside. Birds could be heard chirping as the tropical trees swayed. It was rather peaceful, until-

"Sacrebleu! Mon cher ami, what are you doing?!" Seychelles squealed and darted out of France's way. The kitchen was filled with smoke from the oven, and France coughed while trying to blow it away from her face. She pulled the fire extinguisher out from under the sink, filling the oven with the white foam until the fire alarms stopped and the smoke was mostly cleared. Looking through, the cake was burnt and crumbling inside the oven. France's eyebrows furrowed as she stood back up and put her hand to her forehead.

"Alright, this is fine. Just no more cake." Seychelles pouted.

"But-" France turned around, abruptly grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Seychelles. No cake." She gritted her teeth and stepped away, and Seychelles knew better than to argue with her after that. Once they got the mess cleaned up, preparations for the party went smoothly. It was just around seven when everyone started to arrive. Seychelles greeted everyone at the door, smiling proudly. Some people talked away inside, while others milled about outside, where the sky was getting dark. It was mostly silent except for the crackling of the torches lit up and the gentle tide washing up on the shore. Seychelles breathed in the silence, stepping around the back of her house to find France by herself.

"Oh? France? What're you doing out here?"

"Hm?" France turned, and then smiled fondly. "Ah, it is you mon cher. I just wanted to take a break from being inside. Please, join me." Seychelles nodded, standing beside her and watching the ocean. It was calming. Suddenly, the chaos of people inside quieted down, and instead of the loud, fast paced music blaring from the speakers, a slower song began to play. Both France and Seychelles recognized it. Camille's Le Festin. France turned to Seychelles with a smile and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?" Nodding, Seychelles took the outstretched hand and then placed her free hand on France's shoulder, while France's hand rested on her waist. They moved slowly to the pretty tune, dancing in an old waltz fashion. "You are good at this!" France exclaimed, squeezing her hand. Seychelles laughed lightly.

"I do love to dance, but I'm not that good, really." France's smile softened.

"Oh, mon chéri, you are magnificent." She whispered. They both stopped, gazing into each other's eyes. France leaned down slightly, until Seychelles made a squeak and then leaned up, pecking her on the cheek. France stood back, shocked. Seychelles laughed it off loudly, almost embarrassedly.

"Ha ha, got you!" France shook her head again, still smiling.

"Of course, you did, mon cher, of course, you did." She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by loud music. Someone around the front was beating quickly on bongo drums, and cheers and clapping could be heard. Seychelles smiled broadly, clapping her hands to the rhythm and jumping around. She then turned back to France.

"Now this is the kind of song I like! Come on, France! Dance with me!" She took France's arm and pulled her away, laughing while wildly spinning and clapping. Neither of them had to say anything; it was all in the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

Feb. 11 - Home / Warmth

Nyo!America x Nyo!Russia

Fire

"It's so cold! I'm never going outside again!" America shouted as she stepped inside the house, slamming the door shut behind her. Her teeth chattered as snow fell off her thick winter coat, landing in small piles in the floor. Russia chuckled, stepping over and pushing some hair out of America's face.

"Silly, you'll have to go back outside eventually." Her signature child like smile adorned her face as she looked down.

"No, I don't, and you can't make me." America grumbled as she slid off her coat and stiffly began walking upstairs, shaking slightly. "I'm going to take a hot shower. Don't bother me."

"Da, you deserve it. I'll start a fire down here." Russia answered, ignoring the last comment. She knew far too well that winter was not America's favorite season, and she could get pretty cranky at times. She hummed quietly to herself as she gathered the firewood from next to the fireplace and started the flames up, hoping the house would warm up quickly.

America sighed as the hot water soothed her cold body, steam quickly filling up the bathroom. Bathing this late at night always made her tired, so when she was done she wore her favorite pair of pajamas, a thin cotton tank top with matching shorts, and then her signature jacket. She wore it with everything, even though Russia liked to tease her about it.

"Oh, I'm so tired," She cracked her back while stretching and walking into the living room. Russia looked up at her from the couch and smiled, shaking her head slightly at the sight of her jacket.

"You must be. Come, join me on the couch. The fire has made the house nice and warm." She patted the cushion next to her.

America complied, immediately sinking into the piece of furniture and against Russia's side. She sighed as her eyes began closing.

"Yeah, it is really... Warm..." She trailed off and soon the only sounds in the room were that of their breathing and the crackling of the fire. Russia chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, flower."

"I'm not asleep yet, stupid." Russia blinked but then just laughed. America glared up at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I love you." America grumbled, turning to the side.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hm? What was that?" Russia teased, leaning towards her.

"Nothing." It was almost a growl.

"What?"

"I love you, too!" America yelled, turning and punching Russia in the arm. Russia laughed louder this time, patting America on the head before picking her up in her arms and heading upstairs. America let out an indignant squeak. "What're you doing?! Put me down!"

"It is time for bed, flower."

"You can't tell me when to go to bed!"

Once they reached the bedroom, nothing was heard for the rest of the night except for warm laughter and high pitched squeals.


	5. Chapter 5

Feb. 12 - Travel / Adventure

Nyo!Japan x Nyo!America

Flight

"Come on, come on, come on!" America squealed as she dragged Japan by the hand behind her. "We're going to be late!"

Japan stuttered, flustered by America's actions. She quickly yanked her hand back, stopping in the middle of the busy area and by doing so making America do so as well.

"America, we have plenty of time before the flight leaves, you do not need to rush!" She sighed, willing herself to calm down, and willing America to do the same. America put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Well, not if we keep stopping! We have to go!" She grabbed Japan's hand once again and they were off, heading through the airport.

After a lot of stopping and arguing and apologizing to people around them, they finally made it past security and luggage and onto the plane. America bounced excitedly in her seat, which was by the window since she complained loudly when Japan originally took the seat, and Japan gave it up when the other passengers started giving them dirty looks. "I can't wait to go to your country!" America squealed, squeezing onto Japan's arm before letting go just as fast. She hummed to herself, buckled up in her seat with her legs kicking through the air. Japan smiled softly, shaking her head. America was like a small child at times.

They went through the long plane ride, during which America took frequent short naps, chatted with the flight attendants, and ate enough airline food to last a lifetime. When it at last came to an end, her energy was back at full blast, and she was running around as soon as they got off the plane. Japan apologized profusely to anyone America happened to cause trouble for, but most of them just laughed it off. It seemed her smile was contagious.

It was later when they finally arrived to Japan's small house, and America kicked off her shoes at the door and collapsed on the wood floor, doing the moves to make a snow angel. She giggled happily, and Japan just sighed, stepping around her and taking her luggage to the guest bedroom. When she came back out to the front room, America was no longer there.

"America? America, where are you?" She called, looking over her shoulders and tiptoeing across the floor.

"Boo!" Japan shrieked as America jumped out of her kitchen and grabbed her by the shoulders, laughing loudly. "Got you, Japan!" Japan grumbled to herself, and America shrugged it off. "Man, thank you so much for taking me here!" She said, and when Japan looked, she had a gentler smile on her face and a look of sincerity. "I can't wait to explore your place tomorrow. But it's time for bed now! I'm gonna hit the hay!" America stretched her arms before jogging to her bedroom and throwing herself on the bed. Japan blinked for a minute for calling after her.

"But, America! You haven't even unpacked your bags!" But when she looked in her room, America was already fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Feb. 13 - Letters / Memories

Nyo!America x Nyo!England

Postcards

Day - xx Month - xx Year - xx

Dear Britain,

I wish you could be here with me! I miss you so much, you have no idea! But things are still looking great here in New York City! I can't wait to see you again!

Love, America

Day - xx Month - xx Year - xx

Dear Britain,

Ha ha, happy late Fourth of July! I wish you could have seen the fireworks, man! They were amazing! Right over the Statue of Lady Liberty, and they really made her glow! I wish you could be here!

Love, America

Day - xx Month - xx Year - xx

Dear Britain,

Hey, guess what?! I'm coming over to your place soon! That's right, Miss US of A herself is coming to bless the UK with her beauty! You better be ready by the time I get there, okay?! See you then!

Love, America

Britain sighed, a small smile on her face as she looked at each of the postcards and letters and small gifts and trinkets in the box before her. Kneeling in front of her shared bed, she read through each of them, laughing at the funny ones, and sometimes even tearing up at the sadder ones. A small pile had formed around her feet of the notes that had been neatly folded and stored with care. She jumped when a loud voice broke her from reminiscing.

"Hey, Britain! What're you doin'?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you tit?" Britain retorted as America laughed, stepping into the room. "Or at least of closing the door behind you?"

"Nope! I was raised in a barn." America winked, sitting on the bed and kicking her feet, and Britain merely scoffed. "Seriously, though, what're you looking at?"

"I-it's none of your concern..." Britain blushed, looking to the side while frantically trying to scoop the letters up and put them away without damaging them in the process. In her haste, she hadn't noticed America snatch one up, quickly reading it over and smiling at the memory.

"Aw, you kept all these?" She smiled fondly, making Britain return to herself and quickly yank the letter out of her hand, smoothing it out and putting it in it's proper place.

"O-of course, I did, idiot." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "I was just feeling reminiscent, is all. That's why I was looking through them."

America smiled gently, leaning down and grabbing Britain's chin with her thumb and forefinger, bringing her face closer to her's.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, darlin'..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as her mouth hovered above Britain's, whose eyes were closed as a rosy blush covered her cheeks. America took only a second to appreciate the site before suddenly leaning back, grabbing Britain's wrists and pulling her onto the bed with her. A shrill shriek escaped her mouth as she moved quickly and landed on top of America, who was laughing uncontrollably. Her startled expression turned to one of anger as she yelled,

"You bloody wanker, what the hell was that for?!"

"I love getting you riled up." America replied, smiling while wrapping her arms around Britain's waist.

"S-stop it, you imbecile!"

America just laughed louder.


	7. Chapter 7

Feb. 14 - Valentine's Day / Love

Nyo!Italy Romano x Nyo!Spain

Alphabet Soup

"Hey, hey, Romano! Do you know what today is?" Spain asked the grumpy Italian, who merely grunted as she turned the page in the newspaper.

"Saturday?" She asked disinterestedly, cringing when the Spaniard broke out into laughter.

"No, silly! It's not just Saturday, it's Valentine's Day! The day of love, mi amore." She lowered her eyelids, leaning into Romano, who stumbled backward, blushing.

"O-oi, don't call me that, idiota. Why don't you just go cook up some tomatoes, or something?" Spain laughed lightly.

"Gladly, mi corazón! I already planned to make dinner for us!" Romano yelped when she grabbed her hand.

"H-hey, where do you think you're taking me, bastard?!" She protested while Spain, ignoring the shouted question, dragged her along to her house.

When they made it inside, Spain's delight could barely be contained. She sat Romano down at the table, which had previously been set, complete with a candle in the middle. Romano could hear her humming as the smell of tomatoes hit her nose. Resting her chin in her hand, she raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I was only joking about the tomatoes, you know." Spain chuckled.

"Ah, but I wasn't!" She smiled triumphantly and stepped into the dining room carrying two bowls. She set her own down at her place before placing Romano's in front of her, waiting eagerly for her reaction. "It is tomato soup with noodles! How do you like it?"

Romano gazed into her bowl, glancing at it before her eyes widened. The noodles were shaped into letters, and the words 'I LOVE YOU A LOT' were floating in the center. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to contain the blush on her face at the ridiculous action that surely only Spain would be idiotic enough to go through with. She grumbled, picking up her spoon.

"This was France's idea, wasn't it?" Spain whined, a pout on her face.

"Aw, come on! I don't even get a 'thank you'?" Romano sighed.

"I love you, too." She mumbled, turning to the side. Spain grinned.

"What was that, Romano?"

"I said you suck, bastard."

"Hey!"


End file.
